The Anime Champions: The London 2012 Olympic Games
by heroes1202
Summary: Sixteen of the most famous anime teams come together on the Olympic field in London to battle it out for the thrill of victory. And with this massive a gathering, its sure to be a true battle bonanza to the finish.
1. Day 1: Unleash the Fury! Teams Together

**__****_The Anime Champions: The London 2012 Olympic Games_**

**_~ Day 1: Unleash the Fury! Teams Gathered Together! ~_**

We bring you to the winding roads of beautiful London, England. It is the day of one of the grandest events ever in sports history, the London 2012 Olympic Games. And we find the large Olympic Stadium to be filled to the brink with fans cheering and screaming, waving several team flags as we center on a large stage set in the middle of the stadium.

As the spotlights begin to shine and the tension of the crowd building, smoke machines begin going off as several figures were seen appearing on stage. They were the players of each of the sixteen teams competing for the Olympic gold this year. And as the smoke cleared and they could be viewed from the eyes of their fans, the crowd erupted with applause.

From behind, another large smoke blast goes off as sixteen others are seen walking out towards the gathered teams. They smiled and waved to the crowds, the captains of the competing teams.

**_~ Team Mahora Academy ~_**

_Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Kotaro Inugami, Fate Averruncus, Akira Okochi, Makie Sasaki, Mana Tatsumiya, Ayaka Yukihiro, Fei Ku and Yuna Akashi_

**_~ Team Fairy Tail ~_**

_Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Elfman Strauss, Levy McGarden and Alzack Connell_

**_~ Team Soul Reapers ~_**

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inuoe, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Toshiro Hitsugaiya, Soi Fon, Tatsuki Arisawa and Rangiku Matsumoto_

**_~ Team Pizza Cats ~_**

_Speedy Cerviche, Polly Esther, Guido Anchovy, Bad Bird, General Catton, Spritz T. Cat, Bat Cat, Princess Violet, Big Al Dente and Seymoure Cheese_

**_~ Team Battle Brawlers ~_**

_Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukuma, Mira Clay, Keith Clay, Ren Krawler, Fabia Sheen, Paige and Rafe_

**_~ Team Straw Hat Pirates ~_**

_Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Roranora Zolo, Ussop, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Brooke and Neferati Vivi_

**_~ Team Full Metal ~_**

_Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Izumi Curtis, Alex Louis Armstrong, Scar, Rose and Maes Hughes_

**_~ Team Deltora ~_**

_Lief, Jasmine, Barta, Glock, Jarred, Gla-Thon, Manus, Prin, Neridah and Steven_

**_~ Team Shippuden ~_**

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Killer Bee, Shikamaru Nara, TenTen and Kakashi Hatake_

**_~ Team Bo-bobo ~_**

_Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Suzu, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Softon, Hatenko, Lee Fishcake and Rice_

**_~ Team Kogarasumaru ~_**

_Itsuki "Ikki" Minami, Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura, Buccha, Akito/Agito, Emily Adachi, Mikan Noyamano, Ringo Noyamano, Rika Noyamano, Spitfire and Natsumi Iriya_

**_~ Team Mermaid Melody ~_**

_Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hosho, Rina Toin, Kaito Domoto, Noel, Coco, Seira, Karen, SheShe and Mimi_

**_~ Team Pocket Monsters ~_**

_Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Richie and Barry_

**_~ Team 5D's ~_**

_Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Leo, Luna, Sherry LeBlanc, Tetsu Trudge, Lazar and Broder_

**_~ Team Element Gelade ~_**

_Coud Van Giruet, Reverie Metherlence, Cisqua, Rowen, Kuea, Rasati Tigres, Lilia Tigres, Wolx Hound, Parl and Boss_

**_~ Team Kaleido Star ~_**

_Sora Naegino, Rosetta Passel, Anna Heart, Mia Guillem, Layla Hamilton, May Wong, Yuri, Leon Oswald, Sarah Dupont and Jerry_

The teams all viewed out into the crowds, waving to their many fans as the applause continued and upbeat music was heard playing in the back.

"Wow. The Olympic stadium. Who would've thought." Ash said with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. His small Pokemon looked to him and smiled as well. Lucy and Natsu were seen exclaiming loudly with joy, raising their fists to the sky.

"Ha ha! Fairy Tail is going all the way!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu agreed, expecting nothing less. But nearby, their antics were annoying the quiet Soi Fon.

"Ugh. I can't believe THEY are our opponents." Soi Fon muttered. Team Negima looked out with open arms waving to their fans in the stands.

"Now I know what it feels like to be a celebrity. This is going to be awesome. Just look at all of the people who turned out for this." Asuna said. Fate stood quietly nearby, almost not seeming alive.

"Uhh...Negi? Is Fate okay? I can't even tell if he's excited or not." Kotaro asked. Negi glanced over at Fate before giving Kotaro a shrug. Everyone in the crowd and on the stage knew that this would be an event to remember. Come tomorrow morning, it would be the first day of the 2012 London Olympic Games. And who would make it to the top is anyone's guess.

**_- END OF DAY 1 -_**


	2. Day 2: It's Time! The First Events!

**__****__****_The Anime Champions: The London 2012 Olympic Games_**  


**_~ Day 2: Its Time! The First Events Begin! ~_**

It was the start of the first day of the Summer 2012 Olympic Games and all the teams were gathered together at the sight of the day's first event, the 100 meter race at Olympic Stadium. The crowd was full of excitement as team banners were waved proudly. The rules of the race were quite simple. The first team to cross the finish was the winner.

_: Participants :_

**_Yuna Akashi _**_- Team Negima_

**_Natsu Dragneel_**_ - Team Fairy Tail_

**_Tatsuki Arisawa_**_ - Team Soul Reapers_

**_Speedy Cerviche_**_ - Team Pizza Cats_

**_Shun Kazami_**_ - Team Battle Brawlers_

**_Ussop_**_ - Team Straw Hats_

**_Edward Elric_**_ - Team Full Metal_

**_Jasmine_**_ - Team Deltora_

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**_ - Team Shippuden_

**_Softon_**_ - Team Bo-bobo_

**_Kazuma Mikura_**_ - Team Kogarasumaru_

**_MiMi_**_ - Team Mermaid Melody_

**_Cilan_**_ - Team Pocket Monsters_

**_Crow Hogan_**_ - Team 5D's_

**_Coud Van Giruet_**_ - Team Element Gelade_

**_May Wong_**_ - Team Kaleido Star_

With each representative on the track, they all took their place at the starting line of the course. Nearby was a referee, waiting patiently with a starting rifle in his hand. The participants looked at one another as their teammates watched from the side.

"Not a bad choice picking Ussop there Luffy. Next to you, he's the fastest runner we've got on board the entire crew." Nami said. Luffy snickered as Robin smirked. But amongst Team Fairy Tail, they were saying the same about Natsu.

"If I know Natsu, that bone head's not gonna let anyone outrun him. THAT is a fact." Gray said. Lucy nodded, mentioning that Natsu was the most energetic person of all Fairy Tail. The ref suddenly took his mark at the side and raised the starting gun.

"All right. Looks like it's time." Crow thought. The gun was raised high in the air.

"On your marks, get set...GO!" the ref called, firing the gun. With the gun's fire, the racers burst off the starting line and went charging down the track. Taking an early lead was Naruto with Natsu and Kazuma tailing close behind. Much to Team Straw Hats' surprise, Ussop was barely hanging above seventh place as he ran as best he could.

"Uhhh...anyone mind telling me why that idiot is running like the old geezer?" Sanji asked. Suddenly, Ussop watched as he was passed by MiMi and Softon.

"COME ON USSOP! RUN!" Luffy exclaimed. Ussop heard Luffy's yell and started to run faster, passing by MiMi again as he tailed on Softon. But still in first, Naruto led the pack until Natsu began closing the gap. Kazuma was on the verge of nipping at Naruto's heels as well as Ussop tried harder to catch up.

"This is never gonna work." Sanji sighed, turning away in disgust "Oh well. It's only the first event anyway." But standing next to Luffy, Nami seemed bubbly with anger as Ussop soon caught a glimpse of her.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN FASTER! OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Nami bellowed. Ussop screamed loudly and suddenly bolted down the track at incredible speeds. He zipped clean past everyone else and crossed the line inches before Naruto and Natsu.

"Wh-What the heck?" Naruto exclaimed.

**_Results:  
1st_**_ - Ussop | _**_2nd_**_ - Naruto | _**_3rd _**_- Natsu _

Moving away from the racing track for a moment, we now come upon the second event on the first day. The following event is the famous discus throw, where whoever would throw their disc the farthest would be declared the winner.

_: Participants :  
_**_Kotaro Inugami - _**_Team Negima_

**_Erza Scarlett_**_ - Team Fairy Tail_

**_Rukia Kuchiki - _**_Team Soul Reapers_

**_Guido Anchovy _**_- Team Pizza Cats_

**_Ren Krawler_**_ - Team Battle Brawlers_

**_Brooke _**_- Team Straw Hats_

**_Riza Hawkeye_**_ - Team Full Metal_

**_Gla-Thon _**_- Team Deltora_

**_Sai_**_ - Team Shippuden_

**_Gasser_**_ - Team Bo-bobo_

**_Akito/Agito_**_ - Team Kogarasumaru_

**_Lucia Nanami_**_ - Team Mermaid Melody_

**_Brock_**_ - Team Pocket Monsters_

**_Leo_**_ - Team 5D's_

**_Rowen_**_ - Team Element Gelade_

**_Mia Guillem_**_ - Team Kaleido Star_

The first to the mound to throw was Rukia, armed with her discus. She took a good look at the field behind her.

"All right. Here goes nothing." she thought. She gripped the discus firmly and started rocking her arm before going into a full spin and launching the disc with all her might. It went soaring far into the sky and traveled the field before landing down on the ground. When measured, the ref count her measurement as 68.92 meters. Up next was Sai, carrying his disc in hand.

"Hmm. All right. If the wind is coming from that direction, then it would stand to reason how it will affect my shot." Sai thought. Taking a deep breath, Sai began his throw and launched the disc as hard as possible. It soared far across the field before drifting slightly to the right. When it landed, the measurement was 67.32 meters, falling short of Rukia. The following thrower was Leo, landing only a decent 54.09 meters. Following Leo was Rowen of Team Gelade, landing an impressive 73.40 meters, topping Rukia.

"All right. Now it's my turn. Step aside." Kotaro chuckled, taking his discus and approaching his mark. He looked out at the field and saw the flags left behind by the other participating throwers and glared mostly at Rowen's.

"Heh. Seventy meters? No prob." he thought. With eyes firmly on the path ahead, Kotaro spun around and launched his disc as hard as possible, watching as it soared across the field and landed on an even 76.00 meters. Hearing his distance, Kotaro let out a victory cry. Ren was next and he let loose with a powerful throw, landing inbetween Kotaro and Rowen at 74.99 meters. Everyone else soon had their turns and the best of the participants were marked.

**_Results:_**

**_1st_**_ - Kotaro | _**_2nd_**_ - Ren | _**_3rd_**_ - Rowen_

We now come upon the final event of the first day, returning all of the teams back to the Olympic Stadium track. The final event was revealed to be a 110 meter hurdles run, same as the 100 meter run earlier but with the participants leaping over a series of hurdles.

_~ Participants ~  
_**_Akira Okochi_**_ - Team Negima_

**_Wendy Marvell_**_ - Team Fairy Tail_

**_Soi Fon_**_ - Team Soul Reapers_

**_Seymoure Cheese _**_- Team Pizza Cats_

**_Mira Clay_**_ - Team Battle Brawlers_

**_Tony Tony Chopper _**_- Team Straw Hats_

**_Rose_**_ - Team Full Metal_

**_Lief_**_ - Team Deltora_

**_Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo _**_- Team Bo-bobo_

**_Mikan Noyamano_**_ - Team Kogarasumaru_

**_Noel_**_ - Team Mermaid Melody_

**_Richie_**_ - Team Pocket Monsters_

**_Sherry LeBlanc_**_ - Team 5D's_

**_Rasati Tigres_**_ - Team Element Gelade_

**_Leon Oswald_**_ - Team Kaleido Star_

The participants were lined up side by side with one another and took their marks at the starting line. They looked on at the sight of several black and white stripped hurdles placed up on the track. With starting gun raised, the ref watched everyone closely.

"On your marks, get set...GO!" he called, firing the gun. Everyone soon burst off the starting line following the gun fire. Soi Fon was taking an early lead, watching as she approached the first hurdle. Behind her was Sherry and Rasati, fighting to keep up. Leon was keeping his own pace as well, holding a steady fourth as Tony was chasing him. However, as everyone had cleared the first jump, Seymore had jumped too soon and caught his foot, pulling him and the hurdle over.

"WHAT? Oh come on!" Seymore exclaimed. The crowd watched in amazement as Soi Fon was clearing the hurdles with no problem, almost as if she was timing herself perfectly.

"Hmm. Quite the nimble girl, isn't she?" Sherry thought. Tony was starting to catch up to the pack, passing by Leon at the fourth hurdle and closing in on the girls. Noel was doing her best as well, staying tied with Lief and Bo-bobo.

"All right Bo-bobo! Go for it!" his team cheered, rooting on for their captain. The afro headed giant looked to his friends and laughed, waving his arms.

"YEAH! HA HA!" Bo-bobo called. But stupidly, he seemed to jump too soon and tackled into a hurdle, catching Lief in the process as Noel continued on.

"D'oh! H-Hey! Watch what you're doing there!" Lief called. Soi Fon still held an impressive lead as Rasati was working to pass Sherry. The two girls looked across the track at one another.

"Well, you two are doing pretty good. But I'm not cut for second or lower!" Rasati called. Sherry smirked.

"Then show us what you've got then." Sherry said. Rasati looked back ahead and saw the final hurdle approaching them. Timing themselves all well, the three leaders cleared the final hurdle. But a soon after fumble from Sherry caused Rasati to pass her and claim second. She was able to straighten back up and kept Tony in fourth as they all cleared the finish line.

**_Results:_**

**_1st_**_ - Soi Fon | _**_2nd_**_ - Rasati | _**_3rd_**_ - Sherry_

The events were finished for the day as the winning competitors were called to the stands to receive their medals. The teams had all gathered to watch as the winners gathered together.

**_1st Gold: _**_Ussop (100 Meters), Kotaro Inugami (Discus Throw), Soi Fon (110 Hurdles)_

**_2nd Silver:_**_ Naruto Uzumaki (100 Meters), Ren Krawler (Discus Throw), Rasati Tigres (110 Hurdles)_

**_3rd Bronze: _**_Natsu Dragneel (100 Meters), Rowen (Discus Throw), Sherry LeBlanc (110 Hurdles)_

Soi Fon looked upon the gold medal around her neck and smiled.

"Lady Yoruichi, I hope you were watching me." she thought. Rasati glanced at Soi Fon before looking upon her medal. Kotaro chuckled and slipped off his medal to hold high above his head. Ren was proud of his second place as Naruto seemed a bit down.

"Oh well. It IS only the first day. And I'm sure we'll do better next time." Naruto said. Everyone smiled and held their medals with proud faces. This was only the first day of the Olympics and everyone knew they would do much greater come the following days and events.

**_- END OF DAY 2 -_**


End file.
